Jaane kyun pyaar hota hai
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: It's a Kavi fic. Kavi lovers plz peep in.
1. Kevin, the kidnapper

**hello guys, this is my first ever Kavi fiction. I writed on Kavi before but it was a multicouple story so i thought that this one is a real Kavi fiction. Kavi lovers please read and review.**

* * *

One beautiful and pretty girl was standing in front of a mirror and was praising herself. She was talking to herself. She ever thought that talking to herself just makes you realize your mistakes by talking to yourself and sometimes you can even praise yourself for your beauty in front of a mirror. She was looking indeed beautiful. Her open hairs were flying due to the fan. She was wearing red and green shalwaar qameez with green jhoonke and dark red lipstick. She ever thought that you should take care of yourself, makeup and other things not only make you beautiful but also make your life happy and always chear up the Life. She was putting blush on on her cheeks while talking to herself.

Girl was talking to herself and was praising herself: kitni sohni lag rahi hai re? Maa sadke.

Her older sister marched into her room while shouting: Purvi, kitna chillati hai? Tujhe to jab dekhun, tab sheeshe mein dekh kar batein kar rahi hoti hai. Ik din na pagli ho jaye gi tu Purvi.

Purvi said in fake sad tone: aise kaise pagli ho jaun gi main, Aisha di?

Aisha said in a taunting way: are, tujhe itna bhi nahi pata kya ke jab koi bhi banda sheeshe mein dekh kar apne ap se batein karta hai to is ka matlab wo pagal hai.

Purvi said in a sad tone: Aisha di, ap kabhi koi mauka nahi chorte mujhe daantne ka.

Aisha said in a taunting way: teri harkatein hi aisi hain, daantun na to kya karun.

Purvi said in a innocent tone: pyaar karo.

Before Aisha could say something. Purvi's mom Niharika came and said to Purvi and Aisha both.

Niharika: Purvi aur Aisha, Mrs Shweta aur un ke husband ki kal wedding anniversery hai. Unhon ne hamaari family ko party pe bulaaya hai. Bohat bari aur shaandaar party hai.

Purvi said in a irritated tone: Mom, mein thak gayi hun parties pe ja ja kar. I dont wanna go mom.

Niharika said: Purvi, zid nahi karte. Tumhaare dad, itne bare businessman hai aur tum un ki beti, agar tum nahi jao gi to your dad can loose his reputation.

Purvi finally said: ok, mein tayyar ho jaun gi.

* * *

In a dark and unknown place or somekind of building but fully dipped in darkness, there were some men in one room of that dark building. They were holding guns in their hands. In another room of the same building, there was a cute and handsome Guy who was sitting on a big and soft chair. Suddenly, his Phone rang. He recieved it.

He said in a low voice: hello

Person on other side said: Kevin, kaam ho gaya hai, shikaar mil gaya hai. Bohat hi tagra.

Kevin said in a happy voice and laughed in a cruel way: ye to bohat hi acha hua, waise bhi shikaar Kevin ke paas khud chal kar aata hai.

Person on other side nodded his head with agreement: han, sahi kaha.

* * *

After some time in the same building.

So many men were standing in the circle. They had guns in their hands. Kevin was seating on a soft and big chair in centre. He was holding a gun and was playing with it like a Toy.

One man said with curiosity: boss, ham sab ko yahaan akhatta kyun kiya hai?

Kevin said with a smile: bohat hi tagra kaam hai.

Second man said: kya boss? Ap mun se to nikaalo, ham jaan dene ke liye haazir hain.

Kevin took a photo from his pocket. The photo was of girl. Kevin got lost seeing her. She was indeed so beautiful.

One man said: boss, kya hua? Tasveer ko kyun ghoor rahe ho?

Kevin nodded his head in no and said: nahi vo.

Kevin showed the picture to his men: is larki ka naam Purvi hai. Mashoor businessman ki beti hai. Utha lo isse aur zara dhyaan se.

* * *

 **So, the first chapter ends here. Plz do tell me how is it. Are you guys interested? Should i continue It?**


	2. Painful Past part 1

**hey guys, oh my god. I'm impressed with so many reviews. Thank you thank you thank you for your so much love. Sorry for a late update. Well, thank you so much kavi fan, guest, ambika, indusweety84437, guest, asd, Riya, guest, KSarah, guest, guest, guest, Prachi, guest, israt Hasan, niti, subhi singh, guest,guest, ragini, guest, guest, disha, guest, guest, guest, and guest for your precious reviews. Keep supporting and reviewing. Sorry if forgot to mention someone.**

 **Ambika_ No need to call me di...I'm sure, I'm younger than you in age.**

* * *

Purvi was wearing earrings in her ears for the party. She was standing in front of the mirror. While getting ready, there was sadness on her face. Some unknown sadness that was hidden in her soul. The sadness that she was able to hide from everyone, her family. But how can she hide her sadness from herself? How can She? This was the time, she needed to expose herself, expose her feelings. She locked the door of her room and layed on the soft and clumsy bed. Drops of tears started to fall from her eyes one by one. This was the time, she needed to expose her past, her painful past. Her parents thought that she forgot her past and she was no more related to her past but still in her smiles and in her laughs, there was sadness that was connected to her past, the painful past.

 **Flashback before 5 years**

A 20 year old girl and a 22 year old boy were sitting on the bench in the park. They both were so happy. Happiness was clearly visible through their faces. The happiness of victory. Happiness of getting something special. Everyone was able to identify happiness, the pure happiness on their faces. Even, a little kid would be able to identify their happiness.

Girl said while looking in Boy's eyes in happy tone: Kevin, aj mein bohat khush hun.

Kevin also looked in girl's eyes and said in a happy tone: mein bhi bohat khush hun aj Purvi.

Purvi said in a happy tone: khush hona bhi chahiye, hamare mom dad hamaari shaadi ke liye raazi jo ho gaye hain.

Kevin said in a unbelievable tone: haan yaar, kabhi socha nahi tha ke ye sab itna aasaan ho ga. Kabhi socha nahi tha ke ye itna aasaan ho ga.

Purvi said while agreeing with him: bilkul sahi kaha. I never thought ke it can be very easy like that.

Kevin said while an idea popped in his mind: Purvi, kyun na is khushi ka jashan manaya jaye.

Purvi said while agreeing with him: yipeee...partyyyy...Tumhe pata hai na ke mujhe tum se itna pyaar kyun hai.? Kyunke tum parties bohat dete ho.

Kevin said in a fake angry tone: acha..to ap ko mujh se nahi.. meri parties se pyaar hai.

Purvi said in a upset tone: are Kevin, ghussa kyun hote ho, I was just joking.

Kevin replied her while laughing: han to main bhi to joke kar raha tha.

Purvi said in a shocking tone: what?

Kevin started running in the park. Purvi also chased him.

Purvi said loudly while chasing him: Kevin ke bache, chorun gi nahi tum ko main.

Like this, they enjoyed their day.

After some days, it was their engagement day. They both were so excited for the day. In Purvi's room, her friends Tarika and Shreya were making her ready. In Kevin's room, his friends Daya and Abhijeet were making him ready.

In Purvi's room.

Tarika was applying blush on on Purvi's face when a teasing smile came on Tarika's face and she thought to tease Purvi.

Tarika said in a naughty tone: Purvi, main to kehti hun, is blush on ki koi zaroorat hi nahi hai.

Purvi said in a confused state: are, vo kyun?

Tarika signalled something to Shreya through eyes and Shreya did understand the meaning and turned to Purvi in a naughty tone: are Purvi, Teri cheeks to sharma sharma kar vaise hi laal ho gayi hain to blush on ki Kya zaroorat hai?

Purvi hid her face while blushing.

In Kevin's room

Abhijeet and Daya and some other friends of Kevin were making Kevin ready.

Abhijeet said while winking ( aankh maarna): aj to Kevin tu bara woh lag raha hai.

Kevin said while blushing: Kya yaar, tum bhi.

Daya said in a naughty tone: dekh dekh Abhijeet, kaise londiyon ( girls) ki tarhaan sharma raha hai.

Abhijeet said while agreeing with Daya: aur nahi to Kya?

After some time, Kevin with Daya and Abhijeet and Purvi with Tarika and Shreya came downstairs to the stage. They were given rings. Kevin slipped the ring into Purvi's finger very smoothly with love and care. Everyone clapped for them. Now, it was Purvi's turn. Purvi while blushing took the ring and slightly slipped it into Kevin's finger with pure love while blushing so much, Tarika who was sitting beside Purvi hit Purvi's shoulder while teasing her. Everyone clapped for them.

Now, it was time for some masti. Party lights were on and dance floor was about to hit. Everyone heard the sound of music and then everyone saw Tarika on the dance floor who was dancing on the dance floor.

Mar gaye…

Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
O aape khudkushi kar gaye  
Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
Mar gaye, mar gaye, mar gaye (x2)

Adhe munde meri fashion te marte  
Adhe gal meri swag di karde  
Adhe tak tak honke shonke bharde  
Raah meri takde ni pher picha karde

Abhijeet came from behind on the dance floor and started dancing with Tarika.

Ho main tan tere te hi marda  
Gal tetho kehn ton par main daraan  
Hun das mainu sohniye ni ki karaan

Abhijeet and Tarika escaped from behind and Shreya came on the dance floor

Hun piche mud ja te sidda tur ja

Mar gaye..  
Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
O aape khudkushi kar gaye  
Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
Mar gaye, mar gaye, mar gaye  
Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
O aape khudkushi kar gaye  
Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
Mar gaye, mar gaye..

Daya came from behind on the dance floor and started dancing with Shreya.

Hey Honey Bunny  
Beautiful Sunny  
Dekh mujhe mujhme bhi koi nahi kami  
Pyaar bohat saara  
Bohta saara mann  
Tujhe dekhte hi pairon ke niche se gayi zameen

Saare munde huve crazy  
Lad marte hain teri piche kafi daily  
Aati na samajh mujhe baat ye baby  
Phir bhi tu hai akeli  
Haan! zara phone dena  
number exchange karna hai  
Baby last name aapka change karna hai

Daya and Shreya escaped from behind and Purvi came on the dance floor

Mar gaye…

Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
O aape khudkushi kar gaye  
Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
Mar gaye, mar gaye, mar gaye (x2)

Saare munde de pata mere dil da  
Ikko ee dil sab nu nahi mil sakda  
Ehno sambhna ni sareyan de vas da  
Har koi ehda nakhra nahi chak sakda

Kevin came from behind on dance floor and started dancing with Purvi.

Oh chak laina har nakhra  
Tenu mera jeha kade naiyo takkra  
Gal mann le na dil mera naal la

Purvi started dancing around Kevin.

Mar gaye..

Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
O aape khudkushi kar gaye  
Mere piche munde saare mar gaye  
Mar gaye, mar gaye, mar gaye (x2)

The song ended as well as the hilarious performance of Daya, Shreya, Abhijeet, Tarika, Kevin and Purvi. Everyone clapped for them.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do tell me.**

 **Plz do review if you liked it.**

 **Do R and R**

 **Love you all 💋💋😘😍**


	3. Painful Past part 2

**hi guys, sorry for a late update.**

 **By the way, thank you so much Guest, Ambika, guest, guest, subhi singh, ravi, Emily Singhania, Guest, israt Hasan, Indusweety84437, Prachi, guest, pari, KSarah, guest, Asd, fancy pari, Himani Rana, and kavi fan for your precious reviews.**

 **Ambika_ i'm also 14 dear. Hehe. We are the same age. No need to call me di because we are same age.**

 **Guys, I'm continuing the flashback so plz dont be confused.**

* * *

Kevin was excersing in his house gym room. He had a gym in his home as he really wanted to become fit and strong like Salman Khan. He also wanted to join CID. He had applied for the training 3 months ago. He was very powerfull and he had a brilliant brain. While working out in the gym, the door bell of his home rang. As soon as he heard it, he took a bottle of water from the near by table and drank all the water in a go. Then, he went to open the door. There was a delivery boy standing on the door.

Kevin looked at him with a confused stare and said: yes?

Delivery boy said while handing him a packet: sir, this letter is for you. Please do sign here.

Kevin said while demanding for a pen: can you please give me a pen?

Delivery boy said while giving him pen: here you go sir.

Kevin took the pen and signed. Then after closing the door, he came inside with the letter. He opened the seal of the letter and what he read was surprising. Kevin was so happy after reading the letter. Happiness was blowing from his mouth. Yes, he was selected for the CID training. The most surprising and happiest news.

Kevin said to himself in excitement: oh my god! I cant believe. Mein CID training ke liye select ho gaya. Oh my god. I need to share this news with Purvi, Daya, and Abhijeet. Oh my god, me, Abhijeet and Daya will be togethor in CID training centre.

( **note: Abhijeet and Daya are also selected for training centre)**

Kevin made a conference video call to Daya, Abhijeet and Purvi togethor. Trio recieved the call.

Kevin started the conversation in happy tone: hello guys.

Abhijeet said while trying to guess Kevin's tone and face: hi Kevin, bohat khush lag rahe ho?

Purvi said in excitement: han, kya baat hai Kevin?

Daya said in excitement and teasing tone: Really, i wanna know ke why are you so happy Kevin? Kahin doosri girl friend to nahi mil gayi.

Purvi said in a fake angry tone: Dayaaa. I will kill you.

Daya said while picking his ears: sorry sorry. Kaan bhi pakar liye ab to.

Abhijeet said while laughing madly: hahaha Daya, tu kaan pakar ke bohat bara namoona lagta hai.

Daya said in fake angry tone: Now, i will kill you Abhijeet.

Kevin said while getting irritated: guys just stop it. Koi meri bhi sun lo.

Purvi said in romantic tone: bolo na Kevin. Tum kaho ge to saari zindagi yaha beth kar tumhari sureeli awaaz sunti rahun gi.

Kevin hid his face while blushing

Daya and Abhijeet said in naughty and teasing tone: awwee huwee

Kevin said in irritated tone: plz listen me guys.

Abhijeet said in serious tone: ok, we are listening.

Kevin said in happy tone: Mein CID training ke liye select ho gaya hun.

Daya said in a surprised tone: what? Really?

Abhijeet said in excitement: oh my god. I'm so happy.

Purvi said in happy tone: what? Oh my god. Congratulations my love.

Kevin said while getting blush: thank you so much my love.

* * *

After some days in training centre.

Kevin was walking in the corridor while reading a file. His all attention was on his file. He was unaware about his surroundings. Suddenly, he got bumped with a girl. The girl tightly closed her eyes. She was about to fall when Kevin saved her from falling. The girl got lost in Kevin while Kevin made her stand.

Girl said in thankful tone: thank you so much for saving me from falling.

Kevin said in a formal tone: ye to mera farz hai.

Girl said while taking her hand near Kevin for handshake: wese main Chanda.

Kevin said as he liked the name Chanda: Chanda! Bohat hi khoobsurat naam hai. Mein Kevin. Nice to meet you.

Chanda said in innocent tone: me too.

* * *

After 2 years, Kevin had completed his CID training. He was about to join CID after some days. But before joining CID, it was his marriage fixed with Purvi. Both Purvi and Kevin were so excited for their marriage.

And finally the day came for which both Kevin and Purvi were waiting impatiently.

Tarika, Aisha, and Shreya were making Purvi a beautiful bride.

Kevin was alone in his room. He was ready and was waiting for his call.

Downstairs

There was arrangement of marriage set up in Kevin's house. There were beautiful flowers that were user to decorate the hall. The priest was sitting in the centre.

Priest said: dulhe ko laya jaye

Abhijeet and Daya went in Kevin's room but Kevin was no where in the room to be seen.

Abhijeet said in confused tone: ye Kevin kahaan gaya?

Daya and Abhijeet started to find Kevin but couldn't. They finally went into Purvi's room where Aisha, Tarika, Shreya, and Purvi was seating. Abhijeet opened the door and looked at everyone with a worried face

Tarika said in a worried tone: kya hua Abhijeet aur Daya? Itne pareshaan kyun lag rahe ho?

Daya said in tensed tone: Kevin mil nahi raha. Ham ne usse har jagah dhoonda lekin..

Daya was cut by Purvi: kya matlab, mil nahi raha?

Abhijeet said to All of them: tum sab chalo mere saath.

Aisha, Purvi, Tarika and Shreya came with Daya and Abhijeet to Kevin's room.

Daya said to them: dekho, kahin bhi nahi hai.

Suddenly, Abhijeet found a piece of paper near pillow. It was a letter. After reading it, he was so shocked. Tears started to develop in his eyes.

Purvi said in tensed tone: kya hua Abhijeet? Kya likha tha letter main?

Abhijeet silently handed the letter to Purvi. Purvi started reading it loudly.

 _To Purvi_

 _Dear Purvi, I'm sorry. Mene aj tak tum se kabhi pyaar kiya hi nahi tha._

 _Mein kisi aur se pyaar karta hun. Mujhe maaf kar dena. Mein ja raha hun hamesha hamesha ke liye._

 _Please, mujhe dhoondhne ki koshish mat karna._

 _Mein khidki khol kar gaya hun aur apna sara samaan sat le kar gaya hun._

 _Sorry Purvi, i just realized ke main tum se pyaar nahi karta._

 _Kevin_

 **Flashback End**

Purvi started thinking: kyun kiya tum ne Kevin ye? I hate you Kevin.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review**

 **Do R and R**


	4. Purvi's kidnap

**Hey guys, how are you all?**

 **Thank you so much guest, Guest, Guest, saaj, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, diya, subhi singh, fancy pari, Guest, Guest, himani Rana, Emily Singhania, Guest, Guest, Asd, Israt hasan, riya, Prachi, Guest, Guest, kavi fan, KSarah, and indusweety84437 for your precious reviews. Lots of love 💋💓**

* * *

 _Recap: 5 years ago, Purvi and Kevin met each other and fell in love with each other. Their parents got them engaged. Kevin soon joined cid training centre with his friends Daya and Abhijeet. At training centre, Kevin met a girl named Chanda. After 2 years, Kevin was back. He completed his training and was about to promoted in CID. But before joining CID, it was Purvi and Kevin's marriage but suddenly at their marriage, Kevin disappeared and left a letter in his room for Purvi that he dont love Purvi. He loves some other girl and he is going away from her. After more 3 years, Kevin is showed as a don who is planning to kidnap Purvi._

 _Now:_

After crying for 15 minutes, Purvi wiped her tears which were unable to stop. She looked herself in the mirror. Everything was same from outside but from inside her heart was crying and aching demanding for help and was getting no help. Purvi stood and took out her party clothes. After 2 hours, she was ready to go to party. She was wearing silver shining short dress with silver high heels. Her hairs were curled and were open looking so pretty. She was wearing silver long earrings and silver bangles in her both hands. She had applied light pink lipstick on her lips and silver eye shade on her eye with light pink blush on. She had applied pink nail polish on her nails of hands and foots both.

After 15 minutes, Purvi, Aisha, Purvi's father, and Purvi's mother went to the party.

* * *

Kevin was talking to someone on his phone.

Kevin said to that someone: boss, shikaar dhoond liya hai. Bohat hi maaldaar. Apne bando ko bheja hai.

Boss said in happy tone: very good Kevin. Mein tum se bohat khush hun.

After talking for some time. Kevin declined the call.

* * *

Purvi was standing in one corner far away from every one. She was sipping her drink. Suddenly, someone put a smellful mask on her mouth from behind and she got unconcious. She fell down on the floor. One man gave a good luck to the other and they took Purvi out in their car. The car started and after 15 minutes, they reached their destination which was fully dipped in darkness.

* * *

Purvi was tied with ropes sitting on a chair on one room which was fully dipped in darkness. Suddenly Kevin entered in the room. Purvi was concious and was trying to free herself but was not able to. She saw someone entering in the room but was not able to identify Kevin as there was darkness everywhere.

Purvi started screaming in loud voice: kon ho Tum? Kholo mujhe. Mujhe kyun baandha hai? Mujhe jaane do.

Kevin said in angry voice: sab pata chal jaye ga.

Purvi found the voice listened somewhere but was not able to identify fully.

Purvi said in a doubt: tumhaari awaaz...kahin to suni hai maine tumhaari awaaz. Sach sach batao, kon ho Tum?

Kevin was about to switch the light on but a person called him: boss, ap ke liye phone aya hai.

Kevin replied to the person: abhi aya.

Kevin went from there.

* * *

Aisha, Purvi's mom and father were sitting on the chairs having cold drinks in their hands. They were enjoying the loud music. Suddenly, Aisha noticed Purvi's absence. She asked in doubt to her mother: mom, ye Purvi itne time se nazar nahi a rahi. Ap ne dekha us ko?

Mother said while not caring so much: yahi kahi ho gi Aisha. Waise bhi Aisha, tum to jaanti ho Purvi ko apni company Kitni pasand hain. Mirror ke saamne ja kar apne ap se baatein karne lag jaati hai. Nazar a gaya ho ga use koi mirror aur phir se us ka apne ap se batein karne ka kaam chaalu.

Aisha said in a worried tone: mom, pata nahi kyun par mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha. Mein Purvi ko phone karti hun.

Aisha dialled Purvi's number but in answer, she only got no response. Aisha started roaming around to find Purvi. Suddenly, her foot got rolled on something. She was about to fall but she made herself stand with care. She found Purvi's mobile lying on floor and one glass of drink broken on the floor. She was save from the glass pieces because she was wearing shoes. She understood that, the glass which was broken was of Purvi. She got more tensed and worried.

* * *

Kevin came in the room where the person called him.

Kevin asked the person: kis ka phone tha mangu?

Mangu said in a guilty tone: boss, phone to cut gaya.

Kevin asked in angry tone: phone cut gaya to mujhe kyun balaya?

Mangu said in a guilty tone: sorry boss. Ap Purvi ke ghar walon ko phone kar lo ke woh paise le kar ayen

Kevin said while nodding his head in yes: han, ye theek hai.

* * *

Aisha ran to her parents

Aisha said in tensed tone: mom, dad, ye Purvi ka phone mujhe zameen par mila aur us ki drink ki glass tooti hui mili

Mother asked in a worried tone: kyaa? Ye kya keh rahi hai tu Aisha?

Aisha said in worried tone: mujhe Purvi ki bohat chinta ho rahi hai maa

Suddenly, Purvi's dad's phone started to rang. It was a unknown number. He attended the call with fear in his heart.

He said in frightened tone: hello

And there came a hilarious reply: hello. Meri baat ghor se suno. Tumhaari beti Purvi mere paas hai. Agar use bachana chahte ho to 50 lakh rupees ka intezaam kar lo.

The other person cut the call and phone fell from Purvi's father's hands

* * *

Kevin came back in Purvi's room. He switched the light on. Purvi got shocked to see him. Tears started to fall from her eyes and a loud whisper escaped through her mouth: Kevin?

Kevin asked her in a shocking voice: tum mera naam kese jaanti ho?

* * *

 ** _how was it? I know, i gave you guys a new mystery. Hehe. Enjoy. Mystery and suspense will be cleared in upcoming chapters so stay tuned_**

 ** _Do R and R_**


	5. Shocked Purvi

**hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for being this much late but actually I was on a vacation and now I'm back so I'm updating. Sorry once again.**

 **Thank you so much Asd, Israt hasan, KSarah, Himani Rana, indusweety84437, Guest, prachi, guest, sweety, Ambika, guest, riya, subhi singh, Pihu, guest, Sajj, guest, and Guest for your precious reviews.**

 **Dear Sweety and indusweety84437, I'm extremely sorry you both as i cant add Ishyant in this one as i never introduced them in the story and the second reason that i can only focus on one couple in one story.**

* * *

Kevin came back in Purvi's room. He switched the light on. Purvi got shocked to see him. Tears started to fall from her eyes and a loud whisper escaped through her mouth: Kevin?

Kevin asked her in a shocking voice: tum mera naam kese jaanti ho?

A moment after, Kevin felt his head paining and he fell on the floor unconcious.

A little murmur escaped through her mouth: Kevin

Men of Kevin fastly moved towards Kevin while yelling loudly: Boss, boss, kya hua?

One man said while trying to understand the situation: mujhe lagta hai boss sar dard ki waja se be hosh ho gaya hai.

Another man said: han, mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai.

While all of this, Purvi started to struggle to free her hands and legs from ropes as she wanted the answers of her never ending questions from Kevin.

Purvi screamed while crying in tears: kholo mujhe.

One man saw Purvi struggling and screaming. He said in angry tone: chup chaap bethi raho, tum nahi jaanti ke hamara boss kya cheez hai.

Another man took Kevin to his room. While the conversation was continued and Purvi asked while yelling loudly: kya cheez hai vo? Tumhaara boss? Main bhi to sunu

Man said in horrified and scary way : puri duniya us ke naam se thar thar kaanpti hai.

Purvi said while laughing: oh really? Mene to aj tak us ka naam hi nahi suna aur duniya ne thar thar kaanpna bhi shuru kar diya. Wah bhaie wah. Kya baat hai ap ke boss ki?

Man said while laughing in cruel way: jhoot mat bolo larki, tum ne abhi abhi boss ka naam liya tha.

Purvi said in a nervous tone: vo mene vo..

Purvi became lost in her thoughts: Kevin, mujhe kuch samajh nahi a raha. Yeh kya ho raha hai mere saath? Pehle, pehle tum mujhe is tarhan chor kar chale gaye aur phir jab waapis aye ho to to mujhe pehchanne se hi inkaar kar diya. Kahin, kahin Kevin ki yadaasht to nahi chali gayi ya phir. Uf mere khuda, mein kya karun, kuch samajh nahi a raha. Kevin ke saath kuch to hua hai in 5 saalon mein. Mujhe pata lagana hi ho ga. Mein, mein Kevin ko nahi pata chalne dun gi ke mein usse jaanti hun, jaanti hi nahi balke be intehaa muhabbat bhi karti hun.

She came back from her thoughts by the voice of man: aye larki. Kya hua? Mun ko chupi lag gayi Kya?

Purvi said in angry tone: aye, tum samajhte kya ho apne ap ko?

Man said while laughing: phir bolo na ke kaise jaanti ho Kevin boss ko?

Purvi lied: jaanti nahi. Sirf naam aur shakal pata hai. Lekin thar thar kaanpti nahi hun main usse balke mein to...Mein to usse pyaa...

She was about to say"ke main to usse pyaar karti hun" but suddenly, she realised that what she was about to say. She cleared her sentence: Mein to usse pyaa...mera matlab hai main bohat bari fan hun tumhaare boss ki. Us ke skils ki fan aur meri aik bohat bari khuawhish thi ke main tum logon ke boss se milun aur phir jab mene us ko dekha to to apne hosh na sambhalte hue excitement mein mere mun se tumhaare boss ka naam nikal gaya.

Man nodded his head.

* * *

Purvi's dad and Niharika and Ayesha were roaming in the living room of their home in tensed way. It was morning and they didnt slept for whole night while thinking about Purvi. Well, 50 lakh was a very big amount but somehow, Purvi's father managed to borrow the money from his good friends and relatives. Now, they were feeling restless waiting for the kidnapper's call. After some minutes of restless, Purvi's father's phone rang. He saw a unknown number. Fear started to come in his body. He recieved the call with trembling hands: hello

Purvi's father heard a unkown voice which was a horrible voice: hello. Paison ka intezaam ho gaya?

Purvi's father said while nodding his head in yes: han, ho gaya hai.

Unknown man said in horrified tone: theek hai phir kal raat 8 baje andheri ki road par paise le kar a jana, tumhaari beti tumhe wahin mil jayegi

Purvi's father said in fear: theek hai. Mein zaroor aunga

Unknown man said while giving a warning: aur haan, police ko is ki khabar nahi honi chahiye warna, warna tumhaari beti to gayi.

Purvi's father shouted in fear: nahiiii. Mein, mein kisi ko bhi nahi bataunga. Bas meri beti ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.

Unknown Man said: theek hai.

* * *

Kevin came in the room where Purvi was tied. He entered inside the room. She was sleeping. Her hairs were scattered on her face. She was looking damn cute and innocent while sleeping. Kevin felt a unknown feeling in his heart seeing her. He took a near by chair and sat on it. He started to stare her with some unknown feelings. He was feeling that maybe he knows her but he was not able to remember her.

Kevin started thinking: ye larki Purvi, is ko dekh kar mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai jaise mein isse pehle se jaanta hun. Aakhir kyun? Mein to is larki ko jaanta tak nahi.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys?**

 **Kya Kevin ki yadaasht chali gayi hai?**

 **Do R and R**


	6. Unknown feelings in Kevin's heart

**Hi guys, how are you all? Sorry for a late update.**

 **Please check my new story on Abhirika and Kavi. Name is "Zid"**

 **Thank you so much guest, Ambika, Subhi Singh, Guest, Guest, Kavi fan, Prachi, Jigyasa, Asd, KSarah, Sweety, Guest, Indusweety84437, Israt hasan, Guest, fancy pari and Himani Rana for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Kevin started thinking: ye larki Purvi, is ko dekh kar aisa kyun lag raha hai jaise main isse pehle se jaanta hun. Aakhir kyun? Mein to is larki ko jaanta tak nahi.

Kevin was staring at Purvi non stop. He even didn't realized that when Purvi wake from her sleep. Purvi also started to stare at Kevin non stop. Now, she was sure that something had must happened in last 5 years. Maybe in the training centre.

Suddenly, one man of Kevin came near Kevin and started to jerk him as he was totally lost in Purvi's face. Kevin got his senses back by the jerk given by his man. He looked at the man with a confused look: kya..kya hua, Shambu?

Purvi also got her senses back by Shambu's voice.

Shambu asked in confusion: Boss, ap wo us larki Purvi ko ghoor ghoor kar kyun dekh rahe the?

Kevin replied Shambu in angry tone: Mein kuch bhi karun, tujhe us se kya lena dena hai? Tu apni had mein reh Shambu. Mein dekh raha hun tu aj kal bari hawaon mein rehta hai. Sambhal le apne ap ko warna jaan se jaye ga.

Purvi felt herself shivering listening Kevin's harsh tone because in her presence, he never used any harsh or angry tone. She looked at him with a shocked expression, asking from eyes that why? Why you are ont identifying me? What happened in these five years?

After Shambu left, Kevin looked towards Purvi. She was looking so innocent and beautiful. Suddenly Kevin remembered something and said: tum, tum mera naam kese jaanti ho?

Purvi said while not giving answer to Kevin in attitude: mera naam tum nahi, Purvi hai.

Kevin said in irritated tone: pata hai mujhe. Bataane ki zaroorat nahi.

Purvi ordered Kevin in attitude tone: phir acha ho ga ke tum mujhe mere naam se hi bulao.

Kevin said in angry tone: nokar nahi hun main tumhaara jo tumhaari har baat maanunga. Bari ayi madam sahiba.

Purvi looked at him with fake angry face

Kevin asked Purvi with suspicious look and angry tone: ye baatein banana band karo aur yeh batao ke tum mera naam kese jaanti ho.

Purvi started thinking: Kevin, please aik baar keh do ke tum mujhe jaante ho. Mazak kar rahe the tum. Dhong kar rahe the tum. Keh do aik baar please

Kevin saw Purvi lost in her thoughts. He snapped his finger on her hand. She felt a jerk by his smooth touch. The touch that she was missing from three years.

A little scream escaped her mouth: ouch.

Kevin said while getting irritated: ouch ki bachii. Ab bata bhi do ke kaise jaanti ho tum mujhe?

Purvi said while joking: tumhaare chaacha ( father's brother) ki beti.

Kevin who was burning in anger said in anger: chaacha ki beti? What the damn. Mera to koi chaacha hi nahi hai to chaache ki beti kahaan se a gayi?

Purvi started laughing loudly like a mad person

Kevin was getting so much angry seeing Purvi's attitude. He said in so much anger while helding her from her shoulders. His touch made her shiver. She looked at Kevin with unknown expressions. She started looking in Kevin's eyes and Kevin randomly also started to look in her eyes. He saw some unknown feelings in her heart.

Kevin said in angry tone: samajh kya rakha hai tum ne Miss Purvi tum ne mujhe? Tumhaara lover ya boyfriend nahi hun main jo apna attitude dikha rahi ho mujhe. Samjhi? Main jo hun na, mujhe wohi samjho gi to behtar to hoga tumhaare liye bhi aur mere liye bhi Miss Purvi.

Purvi started thinking: ab tumhe kya bataun Kevin, ke tum hi to ho mere sab kuch. Mera pyaar. Meri life. Mera boyfriend. Mera lover. Mera aashiq aur mera sab kuch. Kyun nahi? Aakhir kyun nahi pehchaan rahe tum mujhe Kevin. Mein tum se aj mili bhi hun to kaise halaat mein. Kaash, tum kabhi waapis hi na aate. Ye gam ke tum mujhe pehchaan nahi rahe, mujhe andar hi andar khaye ja raha hai.

* * *

Purvi's father was sitting in the living room looking in deep thoughts. He came back to his sense by his wife Niharika's voice: sab kuch theek ho jaye ga. Dekh lena, hamari beti bilkul theek ho gi. Ham usse sahi salaamat ghar le kar ayenge

Purvi's father said in teary tone: meri to har pal dua hai ke meri beti Purvi bilkul theek ho. Woh log nuksaan na pahunchae meri beti ko.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Niharika said to Aisha: Aisha, zara dekhna to darwaaze pe kon hai?

Aisha replied to her mom Niharika: ji mom.

Aisha went to open the door and saw Daya and Abhijeet and got worried as they were in CID and the kidnappers told them not to tell police. Daya and Abhijeet entered inside.

Abhijeet asked in confusion: kya hua Aisha? Tumhaare chehre par baara ( 12) kyun baj rahe hain.

Aisha replied with fake smile: Nahi, aisi to koi baat nahi.

Daya asked Aisha with warm smile: Purvi kahaan hai?

Aisha said in nervous tone: Purvi...woh.. Purvi..

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? I hope that you liked it. Please do review. Do R and R**


	7. Arrested Kevin

**Hi guys, how are you all? Sorry for a late update**

 **Thank you so much everyone for your reviews.**

* * *

Daya asked Aisha with warm smile: Purvi kahaan hai?

Aisha said in nervous tone: Purvi..woh...Purvi

Abhijeet said while suspecting something: aise haklaa kya rahi ho Aisha. Bolo bhi ke Purvi kahaan hai?

Aisha and Purvi's dad lied : woh Purvi kuch dinon ke liye apni saheliyon ke saath vacation par gayi hai.

Abhijeet and Daya, both were not satisfied with Purvi and Aisha's dad's answer. Suddenly, a brief case which was opened and notes of Rs 5000 were showing caught Abhijeet's attention. Abhijeet moved towards the brief case and said while suspecting something: Uncle, ap sach bol rahe hain na?

Purvi's dad said in nervous tone: han beta, main bhala tum se kyun jhoot bolun ga.

Abhijeet came near the brief case and looked at Purvi's father with a strange stare: Uncle, ye itne saare paise? Kuch to garbar hai. Mujhe please bataein Uncle ke Purvi kahaan hai aur ye itne saare paise ap ke paas kahaan se aye aur kya karna hai ap ko in paison ka?

Purvi' father suddenly started crying. Daya and Abhijeet both got confused to see Purvi's dad crying with tears.

Daya asked to Purvi's father in a worried and confused tone: kya hua Uncle? Ap kyun ro rahe hain

Abhijeet asked to Niharika after getting no reply from Purvi's father: Niharika Aunty, ap hi kuch bataiye. Aakhir yahaan ho kya raha hai?

Niharika answered while fresh tears were falling from her eyes: Abhijeet aur Daya beta, Purvi kidnap ho gayi hai.

A shocking scream escaped from mouths of Abhijeet and Daya: Kya?

Aisha continued the conversation: kidnappers ne 50 laakh ki demand ki hai. Aj raat Shamshaat ghaat par.

Daya said in sad tone: itna sab kuch ho gaya aur ap logon ne hame bataya bhi nahi?

Abhijeet said in tough tone: Uncle, main aur Daya bhi saath chalein ge. Ham Purvi ko sahi salaamat wapas ghar le kar ayeinge aur un kidnappers ko bhi saza dilwayein ge

Purvi's dad said in teary tone while requesting: Nahi beta, please tum log aisa kuch bhi na karo. Wo log meri masoom si, bechaari se bachi ko maar dein ge. Mere liye Purvi se barh kar koi nahi hai.

Daya said while trying to make Purvi's dad agree on their statement: Uncle please, un logon ko saza milni chahiye jinhon ne Purvi ko kidnap kiya hai.

Abhijeet continued the conversation try to make Purvi's dad understand: Uncle, ap ko kya ham par bharosa nahi hai? Kya ham kuch hone denge Purvi ko? Apni jaan par khel jayeinge Uncle lekin Purvi ko aik kharoch bhi nahi ane denge. Ap bharosa rakhein ham par. Mein apni Cid team ko bhi inform kar deta hun.

Purvi's dad said while trying to understand: theek hai beta, agar tum kehte ho to. Par please meri Purvi ko bacha lena

Daya said with confidence: ap fikar na karein Uncle. Ham kuch bhi nahi hone denge Purvi ko.

Abhijeet said in low tone: ham ap logon ko trace karte karte peeche ayeinge. Ap ye paise saath hi le kar jaiye ga. Ham sab kuch sambhaal lenge

Purvi's dad said while agreeing with Abhijeet: theek hai Abhijeet beta. Mein waisa hi karun jaisa tum log kaho ge

* * *

Purvi started crying in tears with voice after listening Kevin's harsh tone. Kevin' heart melted to see Purvi crying. He dont why but there was something that was attracting him to her, her the girl he rarely knew.

Kevin asked in soft and calm tone: tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Purvi answered in teary tone: aj tak mujh se kisi ne aise baat nahi ki. Bohat bura laga. Tum chahe mujhe jitne din yahaan rakhna chahte ho rakh lo lekin is tarah daanto to na.

Kevin murmured in low tone: tum se bari dramebaaz larki mene aj tak nahi dekhi.

Purvi said while suspecting something: kuch kaha tum ne?

Kevin said while nodding his head in no: Nahi to.

For some time, the room was filled with non stop silence which no one was able to break. After some time, Kevin broke the silence and repeated his question that he asked before: Purvi, mujhe batao ke tum mujhe kaise jaanti ho. Please sach bolo warna abhi aur isi waqt goli se bheja ura dunga tumhaara.

Purvi's heart ached listening this, no no bot because that she was scared of bullet but because this was Kevin who wanted to shoot her. She can't believe her ears. Purvi controlled her emotions very well and said lied to Kevin in a jolly and carefree tone: vo main tumhaari bohat bari fan hun. Tumhaare baare mein bohat suna aur Dekha hai akhbaaron mein. Tumhaari to main bilkul crazy fan hun lekin ab tak bataane se sharma rahi thi.

Kevin murmured to himself in amazed tone: aik gangster ke bhi fan hote Hain. Mujhe to pata hi nahi tha

Kevin said in confused tone: lekin meri tasveer to aj tak kisi bhi magazine ya akhbaar mein chapi (publish) hi nahi.

Purvi said in jolly tone: are, chapi ho gi, tumhe yaad hi nahi ho ga. Aha samajh a gaye mujhe sara maamla

Kevin said in confused tone: kaisa maamla?

Purvi said in jolly tone: tumhaari tasveer sirf special akhbaar mein chapti hai, jo sirf bare bare businessmans ko milti hai.

Kevin said with naughty smile: oh really?

Purvi said in sweet voice: ji haan

One man of Kevin came inside and told Kevin: boss, driver van bahar nikaal raha hai shamshaat ghaat ke liye.

Kevin said while nodding his head in yes : theek hai, main ata hun, tum larki ko bithao van mein. Thora araam se aur dhyaan se.

* * *

Purvi's dad reached near Shamshaat ghaat. Abhijeet and Daya with CID team were also following him. Purvi's dad reached Shamshaat ghaat and Abhijeet and Daya followed by Cid team hid behind and started to see the surroundings. Suddenly, Purvi's dad and Cid team saw a van coming near Purvi's dad. The van stopped just a few steps behind Purvi's dad. 6 or 7 men who were wearing masks on their faces came out from the van followed by Purvi whose hands were tied on her back. Kevin who was wearing mask came near Purvi's dad and demanded for money: paise idhar la aur apni beti le.

Kevin pushed Purvi towards Purvi's dad and Purvi's dad pushed the brief case towards Kevin but all of a sudden a gun shot was heard and Kevin's gun fell from his hand. Purvi's dad hid somewhere followed by Purvi. Then, a great firing started between Cid team and Kevin's team and as you know everyone in Kevin's team was dead and Kevin was arrested. Purvi and Purvi's dad came out from their hiding place.

Daya said to Abhijeet in angry tone: is ka pardah to uthao Abhijeet jis ne Purvi jo mere liye meri behen se bhi barh kar hai ko kidnap kiya

Abhijeet said in tough and angry tone: han Daya, aur ab waise bhi is ka khel khatam ho Gaya hai.

Abhijeet took out Kevin's mask and he stayed shocked for some seconds and a small whisper came out if his mouth: Kevin tum?


	8. Dilon ki baatein

**hi guys, how are you all. This chapter name is "dilon ki batein".**

 **I have described Kevin and Purvi thinkings very well.**

 **Thank you so much sweety, prachi, subhi singh, KSarah, guest, pihu, kavi fan, fancy pari, asd, and indusweety84437 for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Kevin was sent in jail. Purvi went to jail to meet Kevin. Kevin was sitting on the floor in jail. His head was burried in his knees. Purvi looked at him still believing that her Kevin can't be wrong. Something must had happened in past few years. His father, and Abhijeet and Daya said to her, not to meet Kevin, he is dangerous but how can she believe that Kevin can be dangerous for her. He can never become danger for her. He is life for her. Her everything.

Dard Dilon Ke Kam Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Agar Hum Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Agar Hum Ho Jaate

Purvi whispered in low tone while tear of drop fell from her to see her Kevin in this condition: Kevin

Kitne Haseen Aalam Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Kevin listened some known voice and turned upwards to face Purvi. Purvi was wearing so simple wearing pink shalwaar qameez with dupatta in her neck. She was staring him with some unknown feeling. He didn't knew but seeing Purvi, tears came in his eyes. Some unknown feeling.

Kevin whispered in low voice: Purvi

Dard Dilo Ke Kam Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate

Purvi nodded her head in yes.

Kevin said in teary tone: tum kyun ayi ho yahaan? Mere zakhmon par namak chirakne ayi ho?

Kitne Haseen Aalam Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate

Purvi started thinking: tumhaare zakham par namak kese chirak sakti hun? Mein to har pal tumhaare zakham par marham lagaana chahti hun. Tum aik baar keh kar to dekho. Zindagi bhar saath nahi chorungi lekin aik baar keh kar to dekho ke tum mere wohi Kevin ho jo mujh se pyaar karta hai.

Kevin said in angry tone: sukoon a gaya tumhe mujhe jail mein dekh kar? Wese bhi jo Hua na mere saath shaid theek hi Hua. Har mujrim ki yahi to jaga hoti hai. Zindagi bhar ab jail mein sarta rahun ga.

Purvi started thinking: tumhaari jaga yahaan nahi, mere dil mein hai Kevin.

Tere Bina Na Aaye Sukoon  
Naa Aaye Qaraar Mujhe  
Door Wo Saare Bharam Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Kevin shouted in loud voice in irritated tone: Kya Hua, kuch bolti kyun nahi Tum? Zubaan nahi hai Kya tumhaari?

Purvi stayed quiet still staring Kevin.

Ishq Adhoora Duniya Adhoori  
Khwahish Meri Kardo Na Poori  
Dil Toh Yehi Chaahe  
Tera Aur Mera Ho Jaaye Muqammal Ye Afsaana  
Har Mushqil Aasaan Ho Jaati  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Kevin started thinking: is larki ka kuch nahi ho sakta. Poori ki poori pagal hai ye larki. Apni hi sochon mein gum rehti hai har pal. Aur to Aur har waqt mujhe aise ghoorti rehti hai jaise chaand sitaron ko ghoortay hain. Jaise Shahrukh khan ko ghoorte hain ya jaise Salman Khan ko.

Ishq Adhoora Duniya Adhoori  
Khwahish Meri Kardo Na Poori  
Dil Toh Yehi Chaahe  
Tera Aur Mera Ho Jaaye Muqammal Ye Afsaana  
Har Mushqil Aasaan Ho Jaati  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Purvi started thinking: Kevin, tumhe is haalat mein dekh kar mujhe jitni takleef ho rahi hai us ka tumhe andaaza bhi nahi hai. Tumhe nahi hai andaaza aur tumhe tab tak andaaza nahi ho ga jab tak tum mere dil mein jhaank kar nahi dekho ge. Meri aankhon mein aankhein mila kar nahi dekho ge.

Kitne Haseen Aalam Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate

Kevin started thinking: kuch to bolo Purvi. Pata nahi kyun tumhaari khamoshi mujhe khaai ja rahi hai. Pata nahi kyun, jab se tumhe dekha hai, dil ki raftaar mein tabdeeli hai. Dil ne dhadakna tez shuru kar diya hai. Pata nahi kyun, par lagta hai ke main tumhe pehle se jaanta hun. Aur pata nahi kyun, mujhe afsos ho raha hai. Haan, mujhe afsos ho raha hai ke main is dhande mein kyun aaya?

Baaqi Nahi Kuch Par Dil Na Maane  
Dil Ki Baate Dil Hi Jaane  
Hum Dono Kahin Pe Mil Jaayenge Ik Din  
Inn Ummeedon Pe Hi Main Hoon Zinda  
Har Manzil Haasil Ho Jaati  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Purvi started thinking: Kevin, pata nahi kyun, jaane kyun mujhe ab bhi yakeen hai ke tum aik din laut ke mere paas wapas zaroor ao ge. Aik din, tumhe sab yaad aye ga. Aik din, tumhe saari beete hue pal yaad ayein ge jo mene aur tum ne saath guzaare hain. Tum aik din, phir se mere ho ge. Hum aik baar phir se achi life spend karne ki koshish karein ge.

Kitne Haseen Aalam Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate

Kevin started thinking: kaash, mein is dhandhe mein kabhi aaya hi na hota. Zindagi barbaad kar li maine apni. Ab to bohat jald mujhe phaansi bhi ho jaye gi. Duniya ke liye ibrat ka nishaan ban jaun ga. Aur ye larki Purvi, shuru hi se, jab se mera is se saamna hua hai, kuch ajeeb si hai. Pata nahi kyun, par us ke baare mein janna chahta hun. Wo itni mysterious kyun hai? Wo apne mein hi kyun gum rehti hai? Pata nahi kyun, par janna chahta hun.

Dard Dilon Ke Kam Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate  
Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jaate

Purvi started thinking: tum mujh se aik baar phir pyaar karo ge Kevin. Main nahi jaanti, tum ne 3 saal pehle vo kyun kiya lekin jo bhi hua wo meri muhabbat tumhaare liye kisi tarah se bhi kam nahi kar sakta.


	9. Attack

**_hi guys, sorry for late update but you guys are also disappointing me. Reviews are getting less day by day. Why? Is there any reason? If there is, then please tell me. Don't keep your silence but please everything in kind words._**

* * *

Kevin asked trying to end the silence between him and Purvi which was kept for some minutes in a very ideal way: kyun ayi ho tum yahaan?

Purvi asked in strange tone with wet voice: kyun, nahi aana chahiye tha kya?

Kevin said while nodding his head in no: nahi, kyunke kon aik mujrim se milne ata hai?

 _Purvi thought in her mind to herself: ab tumhe kya bataun Kevin ke tum mere liye aik mujrim nahi, balke sirf aur sirf meri pehli aur aakhri muhabbat ho. Mera ishq ho. Mera junoon ho. Mera sab kuch._

Purvi said to Kevin in serious tone: mein sirf aik sawaal ka jawaab lene ayi hun aj.

Kevin said with no emotions like every emotion has snatched from him: kesa sawaal aur kesa jawaab?

Purvi asked while drops of tears were falling from his eyes: kyun bachaya tum ne mujhe? Mein to tumhaari kuch lagti bhi nahi.

 **Flashback**

One man of Kevin came inside and told: Boss, driver van bahar nikaal raha hai shamshaat ghaat ke liye.

Kevin said while nodding his head in yes: theek hai, main ata hun, tum larki ko bithao van mein. Thora araam aur dhyaan se.

Men of Kevin were taking Purvi to the van and Kevin was also coming from behind. Suddenly, Kevin saw someone aiming gun towards Purvi from far area. That someone was about to shoot when Kevin pulled Purvi while saying Purvi's name loudly and bullet hit his hand. He shoot that someone from his other hand.

 **Flashback End**

Kevin stayed quiet listening Purvi's question. Purvi again said, this time in complaining tone: koi jawaab hai Kya? Mujhe bachaane ke liye tum ne apni jaan khatre mein kyun daali? What I am for you? Do I meant anything for you?

Kevin said in lost tone: I don't know ke mene tumhe kyun bachaya. Mein nahi jaanta ke mene apni jaan tumhaari khaatir khatrey mein kyun daali. I really don't know lekin tum..tum kyun mujh se itne ache se baat kar rahi ho? Main to tumhaara guneghaar hun. Tumhe kidnap Kiya...

Before Kevin could say something more, Purvi said in Kevin's tone in teasing tone: jis tarah tumhe nahi pata na ke tum ne mujhe kyun bachaya isi tarah mujhe bhi nahi pata ke mein tum se kyun ache se baat kar rahi hun. Mil Gaya jawaab? A Gaya sukoon?

While saying this, Purvi went from there leaving Kevin behind

 _Kevin thought in his mind: kitni ajeeb larki hai ye. Pata nahi kyun, kuch to chupaa rahi hai ye mujh se._

* * *

Daya and Abhijeet were seating on the table in the cafe waiting for Purvi who called them to come. After few minutes, they saw Purvi coming towards their direction with sunglasses on her eyes. As soon as she reached Abhijeet Daya's table, she removed her sunglasses.

Purvi said trying to be normal: hi guys

Purvi came and sit near Abhijeet and Daya.

Abhijeet was the first to ask Purvi: Kya Hua Purvi? Tum ne ham dono ko itna urgent kyun bulaaya?

Daya said to Purvi: Haan bolo Purvi.

Purvi said while showing her helplessness: mujhe tum dono ki help ki zaroorat hai. Tum log meri madat karo ge na?

Daya asked in complaining tone: ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai Purvi. Offcourse, ham tumhaari help karein ge.

Purvi said while trying to control her emotions: mujhe pata hai ke tum dono meri help hamesha karte ho lekin is baar shayad tum log meri help Karne ko raazi na ho kyunke baat hi kuch aisi hai ke koi bhi meri help Karne ko raazi nahi ho ga.

Abhijeet said in serious tone: Purvi, jo kuch bhi hai wo khul kar batao...bhala ham se Kya sharmaana?

Purvi said in serious tone: Abhijeet, mujhe lagta hai ke Kevin ye sab kuch kisi waja se kar raha hai...wo ye kidnapping ka kam shayad apni marzi se nahi kar raha.

Daya asked in unbelievable tone: ye tum Kya keh rahi ho Purvi? Ye kese ho sakta hai? Sab kuch saaf saaf dikh raha hai ke Kevin ye sab apni marzi se kar raha hai.

Purvi said in teary tone: I knew it. I knew it ke tum logon ko meri baat pe yakeen nahi aye ga lekin tum bhi to samajhne ki koshish karo, Aakhir kyun Kevin ham sab ko pehchaan nahi pa raha? Kyun us ne mujhe bachaya? Kuch to Hua hai in 5 saalon mein jo ham sab se chupa hai. Mein chahti hun ke ham Kevin ka medical check up karwaein aur pata lagaein ke use hamaare baare mein kuch yaad kyun nahi a raha. Ye kaam sirf aur sirf tum log hi kar sakte ho Daya aur Abhijeet. Kisi tarah please Kevin ko jail se bahar nikalwao aur use check up ke liye le kar jao

Abhijeet said in serious tone: theek hai Purvi, ham kuch karte Hain. Kisi tarah se Kevin ko jail se bahar nikalwaate Hain.

Purvi said in thankful tone: thank you so much Daya Abhijeet.

Next day somehow Daya and Abhijeet were able to take Kevin out from jail with the permit and they took him to the clinic while he was unconcious. The doctor checked him and said that reports will come in evening.

In evening, the doctor came with reports and showed the reports. Everyone got shocked seeing the reports.

* * *

 **Lo ji Ab Purvi ko kon maarna chahta hai aur reports mein Kya tha?**

 **Do R and R**


	10. Our lovely Kavi

**hi guys, how are you all? Extremely sorry for the late update but now I'm like helpless. My highschool has started and I need to focus on my studies. I can only update my stories in weekend most probably.**

* * *

In evening the doctor came with reports, he handed the reports to Daya. Daya read the reports and got shocked. He was just still at his place. It was feeling like someone froze him at the moment. Drop of tear fell from Daya's eye. Everyone became impatient to know about the reports.

Purvi finally innitiated trying hard to control her emotions: Kya Hua Daya? Kya likha hai reports main?

Daya finally read the reports in loud voice to everyone: is report mein likha hai ke" Kevin ka brain ko wash Kiya Gaya hai" us ki yaadasht nahi gayi balke us ko aik nayi personality di gayi hai. Wo bhool Gaya hai ke woh aik cid officer banne waala tha. Wo apni marzi se gangster nahi bana balke us ki personality change kar di gayi hai. Us ke brain mein daal diya Gaya hai ke woh aik gangster hai.

Everyone got shocked listening this.

Purvi said while drops of tears fell from her eyes: is ka matlab, ham sab Kevin itne saalon se galat samajh rahe the? Is ka matlab Kevin ne mujhe dokha nahi diya? Zaroor us ki koi majboori hogi aur phir us ka kisi ne brainwash kar diya. Mein bhi kahun, mera Kevin itna bhi bewafa nahi hai ke apni Purvi ko hi bhool jaaye. Lekin kon ho sakta hai vo jis ne Kevin ka faida uthaya? Aur jis ne bhi ye kiya us ne ye kiya kyun? Aakhir, mere Kevin ne kya bigaara hai us ka?

Abhijeet said in tough and confident tone: yahi to hume pata karna hai. Tum fikar na karo Purvi. Bohat jald vo mujrim hamaare saamne hoga jis ne Kevin ki ye haalat ki hai. Mein launga Kevin ke mujrim ko . Tumhe yakeen hai na mujh pe.

Tears of happiness came in Purvi's eyes seeing how much her friends care for her. She nodded her head lightly in yes and smiled.

Daya who was in the cabin of doctor came to Purvi and said in happy tone: Purvi, fikar karne ki koi baat nahi hai. Mene doctor se baat ki hai, doctor ne kaha hai ke un ke treatment se Kevin ki first personality wapas a sakti hai but thora time lage ga.

Purvi tightly hugged Daya in happiness while saying: thank you so much, thank you so much mere liye itna kuch karne ke liye. Tum aur Abhijeet mere liye bhai se bhi barh kar ho. Jitna tum logon ne mere liye kiya hai, utna to koi apna bhi nahi karta.

Abhijeet said while wiping his tear: are pagli, mein aur Daya tere apne hi to hain.

Purvi nodded her head in yes while continuing to Daya: itna wait kiya hai maine ke ab ye thora sa wait to kuch bhi nahi hai mere liye.

Abhijeet told in happy tone: aik aur khushkhabri hai, Kevin is out of jail. Wo beqasoor saabit kar diya gaya hai.

Purvi innitiated in happy tone: ye to bohat khushi ki baat hai. Maine kaha tha na ke Kevin beqasoor hai, dekha wo beqasoor hi hai. Kuch nahi kiya Kevin ne.

* * *

Kevin was laying on the hospital bed with closed eyes. Purvi was sitting on the near by sofa beside Kevin staring at Kevin with love in her eyes. Even Kevin was looking so handsome while laying on the hospital bed. Hehe, maybe it's funny but what should our Purvi ji do? Kevin looks handsome to Purvi in every way. While Purvi was staring Kevin, Kevin got his senses back and became concious. He slowly slowly opened his eyes and started to discover his surroundings. He discovered himself laying on a hospital bed which shocked him and the other thing that shocked him was Purvi who was staring Kevin with lust of love in her eyes. Kevin got up from his bed and started waving his hand near Purvi's face. Purvi got her senses back when she saw Kevin's hand around her face. She took her own hand and started to play with Kevin's soft soft fingers with her hand. Kevin jerked Purvi's hand in irritation and said: kya Haan? Kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi replied normally while laughing and listening Kevin's sweet voice: kuch bhi to nahi.

Kevin asked in serious tone while staring at Purvi with his big big eyes while showing Purvi his fake anger: ye mein achanak hospital mein kese pohanch gaya aur to aur tum kya kar rahi ho, upar se itna hans bhi rahi ho. Abhi to kal hi ro rahi thi.

Purvi smiled in heart seeing Kevin's big big eyes staring at her and the fake anger of Kevin and said to Kevin in philosopher way: kal ro rahi thi kyunke kal meri qismat kharaab thi par aj jab hans rahi hun na to is ka yahi matlab hai ke meri qismat sanwar gayi hai.

Kevin said in irritated tone: yaar, mein kya pooch raha hun Aur tumhaara jawaab kya hai? Zameenon Aasmaan ka farak hai. Tumhare ye philosopher waale jawab mujhe na samajh ane.

Purvi murmured in low voice: jis din tumhe mera pyaar yaad a jaye ga na, us din tumhe mere philosopher waale jawaab bhi samajh a jayenge

Kevin who didn't got what Purvi said asked in shock: pyaar? Abhi tum ne pyaar ka naam liya Kya? Oh my god, tum kisi se pyaar karti ho?

Purvi said while controlling the situation: nahi nahi, pyaar nahi kaha mene. Tayyar, han tayyar kaha Maine ke main chahti hun ke main jis din ache se tyaar hongi to tumhe mere philosopher waale jawaab samajh aenge

Kevin said while laughing: wese na sacchi mein yo jo jumla tum ne kaha, us mein zara si bhi sense nahi thi.

Purvi said while laughing: so naughty Haan.

Kevin said while laughing: Haan na, ab ye sab choro aur mujhe batao ke main idhar tumhaare saath hospital mein Kya kar raha hun? Mujhe to jail mein hona chahiye tha

Purvi said while hesitating: vo..

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it? Finally secret revealed.**

 **To Kya lagta hai ke Kya reason degi Purvi Kevin ko?**

 **Please do review. Ap logon ke review ke begair to main kuch bhi nahi hun.**

 **Agar mujhe 15 se zyaada reviews mile to mein jaldi update Karne ki koshish karungi is story ko baaki stories ko chor kar**

 **Do R and R. Don't forget to review.**

 **Keep loving Kavi**


	11. Starting of new friendship

**hi guys and first of all, sorry for being this much late. I'm really sorry but mujhe laga jaise ap logon ko meri story ab pasand nahi rahi. Shayad us mein woh suspense nahi raha. I was hopeless and mera dil charh gaya tha is story se but jab aj achanak se Maine itne saare reviews dekhe to mein to aik dam surprise hi reh gayi aur phir mein ap logon ke reviews ko kese ignore kar sakti thi. Ap log humesha hi aise support dikhao agar to ap ko late updates bhi na milein. Uff, itna arsa ho gaya. Let's get back to track.**

* * *

Kevin said while laughing: haan na, ab ye sab choro aur mujhe batao ke main idhar tumhaare saath hospital mein kya kar raha hun? Mujhe to jail mein hona chahiye tha

Purvi said while hesitating: vo...

Kevin said in confused tone: vo Kya Purvi? Bolo na

Purvi lied in dramatic tone: vo Kevin, tumhe aik beemaari ho gayi hai...

Kevin started screaming in fear: beemaari... kesi beemari

Purvi started thinking in her mind: pagal, baccha hai ye kya? Is tarah bhi koi cheekhta hai but Kya karein ab pagal se pyaar kiya hai to us ko sambhalna to hoga hi

Purvi said in sweet and calm tone: Kevin...Kevin...calm down haan... itni bari beemaari nahi ke tum cheekhne hi shuru ho gaye. Tumhara thora sa treatment hoga aur phir tum theek ho jao ge. Tab tak tum jail mein nahi raho ge

Kevin said in emotional tone with a sad smile: kya faida is ilaaj ka. Aik din to waise bhi mujhe phaansi ho hi jaana hai. Phaansi pe sharam se latak kar marne se to behtar hai ke mein ghut ghut kar beemaari se hi mar jaun

Purvi screamed in teary tone: Kevinn...aisi baatein mat karo. Ham mein hamesha jeene ki aik lagan, jeene ki aik khawaahish honi chahiye

Kevin said in harsh tone: tumhe kya farak parta hai mere jeene ya marne se? Aakhir, kyun tum meri itni fikar kar rahi ho? Kitni ajeeb larki ho tum? Mene tumhaare saath itna bura kiya aur tum ho ke mujhe hi jeene ki aas de rahi ho. Hairat ho rahi hai mujhe. Aakhir, kyun kar rahi ho tum ye sab? Aakhir, lagti hi kya ho tum meri?

Purvi got hurt listening Kevin as "Aakhir, lagti hi kya ho tum meri? "

Purvi thought in her mind in bit sad tone: tum mujhse pooch rahe ho Kevin ke mein lagti kya hun tumhaari? Are, tum hi to mere sab kuch ho, samajhte kyun nahi. Lekin I'm sorry too, tumhara is mein koi qasoor nahi. Mein hi sorry kehti hun ke tumhaare baare mein itna bura sochti rahi jab ke tum to itne masoom ho jitna to kisi ne socha bhi nahi hoga

Purvi said while turning her face towards wall as few tears escaped through her eyes: maana meine ke kuch nahi lagti mein tumhaari Lekin insaaniyat ab bhi mujh mein baaki hai. Aik insaan hone ke naate mera farz hai ke mein .. mein tumhaari care karun... I mean tumhe maaf kar dun aur tumhe jeene ki aas dun

Kevin said in serious tone: kon si beemaari hai mujhe?

Purvi said in hesitated tone while scratching her head: beemaari? Oh Han.. beemaari... mein pooch kar batati hun

Kevin said in confused and irritated tone: Hain? Pooch ke batati ho? Matlab kya hai is ka?

Purvi said while trying to make an excuse: wo bohat ajeeb sa naam tha na is liye bhool gayi mein.

Kevin smiled while thought in his mind: ye larki bhi na, Bilkul pagal ki pagal hai. Pagal kahin ki. Pata nahi kyun itni lagan ho rahi hai mujhe is pagal si larki si...

Kevin said while smiling: tum bhi na, Bilkul pagal ki pagal hi raho gi

Purvi smiled on Kevin's statement. Kevin was thinking that Purvi will burst on him but sometimes most unexpected things occur at the most unexpected time giving lots of happiness in life. Same occured with Purvi. She got the unexpected and happiest news ever at the most unexpected time

Purvi said while giving a smile to Kevin: acha Kevin. Tum rest karo, mein chalti hun, Lekin ye na samajhna ke mein phir nahi aungi.

Purvi was about to go when Kevin called Purvi from behind: Purvi

Purvi got stopped listening Kevin's voice. She turned her head towards Kevin and nodded yes in confused state.

Kevin said with guilt in his voice: Purvi, kya tum meri...

Purvi said while looking deeply into Kevin's eyes: bolo Kevin, kya bolna chahte ho Tum?

Kevin said with a guilty smile: Purvi, kya tum meri dost bano gi?

Happy tears came into Purvi's eyes but she wiped them quickly before Kevin could even see the tears. Happiness was blowing from her mouth. She was not expecting this. Today, she was proved that no such or any power can decrease the love between two pure souls

Kevin said with guilt in his voice: I know Purvi ke main tumhaari dosti ke layak nahi. Mein bohat bura hun Purvi. Mene tumhaare saath bohat bura kiya hai. Mein tumhaari dosti deserve nahi karta Purvi Lekin phir bhi apni dil ki chah poori karna chahta hun main. Purvi, mein... mein mujh se bohat bari galti ho gayi. Itni bari galti ke aj mein is mukaam pe khara hun. Mein jaanta hun mujhe phaansi to ho hi jaani hai Lekin shayad tum se dosti kar ke mujhe wo dil ka sukoon wapas mil jaaye jo mere paas kabhi raha hi nahi. Koi baat nahi Purvi, mein jaanta hun ke tum na keh dogi par tum se mil kar mujhe apni saari galtiyon ka ahsaas ho gaya hai

Purvi said in happy tone but trying to hide her happy tone: Kevin, mein... mein tum se dosti karungi. Mein tum se zaroor dosti karungi

Kevin said in happiness: Kya? Sacchi? Nahi.. Tum mazak kar rahi ho? Mujhe yakeen nahi a raha.

Purvi said in her sweet tone: budhu mein mazaak nahi kar rahi. Sach keh rahi hun

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review. I really need your support**

 **Do R and R**


	12. Time to reveal past to Kevin

**hi guys, how are you all? Sorry for the late update, i was a little busy. Thank you so much Guest, Ambika, Zaina, Guest, subhi singh, Pari, Shambhavi chaturvedi, Guest, Guest, Vimi, Emily Singhania, pooja, kim, ruby, indusweety84437, Asd for your lovely reviews**

* * *

One man in black coat and jeans was sitting on a king sized chair in a dark room. There were some men there surrounding the man. The man was looking like a leader.

One of the men said in formal tone but frightened tone: boss, aik buri khabar hai

Boss in black coat and jeans said while staring at the man with his fiery eyes: kesi buri khabar?

The man continued in frightened tone: wo..wo boss..wo Kevin ko cid waalon ne pakar liya aur us ko jail main daal diya tha par achanak se pata chala ke Kevin ko koi khatarnaak beemaari ho gayi hai aur wo ab jail main nahi hai.

Boss said in shocked tone and then said in doubt: kyaaa? Ye to bohat hi ajeeb hai. Cid waalon ne Kevin ki bail karwa di, kuch to gadbar hai. Kahin cid waalon ko pata to nahi chal gaya ke Kevin ka brain wash kiya gaya hai?

Man or goon said while giving his own opinion: pata nahi boss par mujhe nahi lagta ke cid waalon ko pata chal gaya hai kyunke unhon ne Kevin ki bail sirf us ke ilaaj ke liya karayi hai. Jaise hi woh theek ho jaaye ga, us ko jail ho jaaye gi aur phir phaansi

Boss said while agreeing with goon: han, Tum shaid theek hi keh rahe. Hame khamakhaa maamle mein ghusna nahi chahiye warna Kahin cid ko sach much mein na pata chal jaaye ge ke Kevin ka brainwash hua hai aur us ka brainwash mene karwaya tha

* * *

 **After two months**

He was sleeping on his bed peacefully. Sun rays were disturbing his sleep but he ignored the fact and continued sleeping. Suddenly, door bell rang. The voice of door bell disturbed his sleep and he got up while giving a disgusting look to himself. He quickly looked into mirror. He set his hair with a comb quickly and went to open the door. Seeing the person on door, a beautiful smile appeared on his face.

"Purvi, Tum woh bhi itni subah subah aur ye phoolon ke guldaste ke saath. Kya baat hai ji" He said while laughing and smiling

"Mujhe koi wajah nahi chahiye yeh phoolon ke guldasta laane ke liye Kevin. Idhar a rahi thi to raaste mein phoolon ki dukaan dikhi aur yeh phoolon ka guldasta show case pe para dikha. Mujhe to bohat hi sundar laga aur phir dil aur raha hi nahi gaya aur wahan ruk gayi aur le aayi tumhare liye yeh soch kar ke ye phool dekh kar tumhara poora dil acha jaaye ga lekin tumhe Kya, agar tum kehte ho to in phoolon ko garbage mein phenk deti hun" Purvi said in taunting and complaining tone

"Kya kar rahi ho Purvi. Mera kehne ka woh matlab to nahi tha. Yeh phool na waqie mein bohat sundar hain aur in ko to mein hamesha sambhaal ke rakhun ga. Kabhi murjhaane nahi dunga in ko" Kevin said with over efficiency while holding Purvi's wrist who was about to throw the bouquet in garbage bin

"Nautanki Kahin ke" Purvi laughed under her teeth

Kevin smiled on Purvi's antiques

"Ab andar bhi aane do ge ya yahi pe khara rakho ge" Purvi said with a taunt

"Are, ao na, mein bhi na gate pe hi khare tum se baatein karne lag gaya tha" Kevin laughed on his stupidity and Purvi also joined him

Purvi and Kevin came inside. Purvi sat on soft clumsy sofa and started relaxing herself. Kevin turned off the television

"Are, tv kyun band kar diya Kevin" Purvi asked in childish tone

"Kuch baat karni hai tum se Purvi mujhe" Kevin said in serious as well as nervous and hesitating tone

"Kaisi baat Kevin" Purvi asked in confusion

"Mujhe..mujhe samajh nahi a rahi yaar Purvi ke ke ye baat kese karun. I don't know how to say yaar. Kya ye sirf meri imagination hai ya reality. Mein jo..mein jo kehne ja rahun mujhe nahi pata ke kya wo sirf mera andaaza hai ya sach hai but bohat confusion hai yaar" Kevin said in confused and nervous tone

"Kaisi confusion Kevin. Khul ke batao na. You will feel better sharing with me" purvi asked in soft and elderly serious tone

"Purvi, in do mahino mein bohat changes notice kiye Hain maine apne ap mein. Aisa lagta hai ke mein..mein tumhe pehle se jaanta hun..aur shayad tum..tum mere baare mein bohat kuch jaanti ho jo mein bhi nahi jaanta. Tumhaare saath kuch to relation hai mera. Bohat hi ajeeb feeling hoti hai dil mein jab tumhe dekhta hun. Aisa lagta hai ke mein..mein shayad gunda nahi tha pehle. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi a raha Purvi ke mere saath ho Kya raha hai? Ajeeb ajeeb flashbacks ate Hain" Kevin said in serious and confused tone

"Purvi, waqt a gaya hai Kevin ko sab sach bataane ka" Purvi thought to herself

While Kevin was confused thinking about all this, suddenly he got shocked by Purvi's action who suddenly hugged him tightly

"Purvi? " Kevin whispered in most shocking state ever

"Sorry no sorry, ye hamara pehla hug to nahi Kevin" Purvi said while winking

Kevin asked in embarassed state: Kya matlab Purvi?

"Mein..mein tumhe sab sach batana chahti hun. Tum theek ho Kevin, Tum..tum mujhe pehle se jaante ho aur sahi kaha tumne mein tumhe tum se bhi zyaada jaanti hun isiliye dil maan hi nahi raha tha ke mera Kevin..Han mera Kevin mere saath kabhi aisa kar sakta hai. Waqt a gaya hai Kevin. It's time to reveal the truth, your past" Purvi said with Pure smile

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review. I really need your support. I'm nothing without your support. Silent readers do break your silence.**

 **Do R and R**


	13. Truth revealed

**hi everyone...thank you for all the precious reviews. updating after a long long timeeeeee. so sorry for that. A big big sorry to Kavi ki deewaani. I hope you are not gone.**

 _Recap:_ _5 years ago, Purvi and Kevin met and fell in love. Their families got them engaged. Kevin soon joined cid training where he met a girl named Chanda. He was back after 2 years. Then he was getting married to Purvi before getting the post of cid officer but on the day of marriage, Kevin left Purvi leaving a letter for her saying he don't love her. After 3 years, Kevin is shown as a don who kidnaps Purvi for money. Kevin don't remember Purvi but he has unknown feeling for Purvi. Purvi's parents were worried for her and they took help from Daya and Abhijeet. Kevin took Purvi to a place in van where he is gonna take money from her dad but he got arrested by Abhijeet and Daya who were also shocked to discover Kevin as a kidnapper. Kevin was sent to jail where Purvi went to meet him. Later Purvi said that she think there is something that is hidden from them and she wants a medical test for Kevin. Test was done and reports revealed, brain washing of Kevin had been done. Treatment of Kevin started. Boss who was doing all this brain washing got to know that Kevin is suffering from a disease and after the treatment he will be again sent to jail. Few months later Purvi decided to tell Kevin everything_

"Mein..mein tumhe sab sach batana chahti hun. Tum theek ho Kevin, Tum..tum mujhe pehle se jaante ho aur sahi kaha tumne mein tumhe tum se bhi zyaada jaanti hun isiliye dil maan hi nahi raha tha ke mera Kevin..Han mera Kevin mere saath kabhi aisa kar sakta hai. Waqt a gaya hai Kevin. It's time to reveal the truth, your past" Purvi said with Pure smile

" kaisa sach Purvi, kya hai mera maazi jo ke mein nahi jaanta, jo mujh se chupa hai, mein sab kuch janna chahta hun" Kevin said to Purvi in curious tone

" Kevin, tum woh nahi jo tum khud ko samajhte ho. tum woh nahi jo dunya tumhe samajhti hai. tumhe lagta hai ke tum aik bure insaan ho, bohat hi bure insaan par kya tum jaante ho ke is dunya mein shayad tum se zyaada to koi acha aur masoom insaan ho hi nahi sakta. jo tum khud ko samajhte ho wo sirf aur sirf aik dhoka hai. Maalum nahi kaise aur kyun, kyun wo tumhaare saath kiya gaya? aur kis ne kiya woh tumhaare saath?" Purvi said while trying to explain everything to Kevin so that he can clearly understand it but she was loosing words. she was not able to express everything in words that happened throughout these five years, that chit chats between two, that happy moments and then a sudden separation with a realization of betrayel.

" tum kehna kya chah rahi ho Purvi. mujhe kuch samajh nahi a rahi. mein..mein kya hun? kon hun mein? kyun itni uljhan hai? kya tha mein? kya sach hai? kya jhoot hai aur kya dhoka hai? kuch bhi...kuch bhi samajh nahi a raha. aaakhir mein kyun nahi jaanta ke mein kon hun?" Kevin's mind was filled with so many different thoughts right now. it was getting difficult for him to understand anything. He was getting curious and the more he was trying to understand, the more it was getting confusing for him.

" Kevin, tumhe ye jaan kar hairaangi to zaroor hogi, shayad mera yakeen bhi na karo par jo bhi bataane ja rahi hun, woh sach hai. please Kevin, meri har baat ko gor se sunna aur koi bhi nateeja nikaalne se pehle achi tarah se soch lena" Purvi closed her eyes tightly. she was getting ready to face any type of reaction from Kevin's side.

" kya tum mujhe bataogi Purvi?" Kevin got hyper and cried out while there were mixed emotions of anger and sadness in his tone.

" calm down Kevin. mein sab batati hun. actually tum..tum koi kidnapper ya kisi mafia gang ke member nahi ho balke aik Cid officer ho" Purvi's eyes went down as she revealed a very little part of the truth she was hiding from Kevin.

" CID officer??? mein aik cid officer hun?" Kevin fell on sofa beside him. he was not able to believe this. he, a cid officer? Actually? is it true? he thought he is the biggest gangster and baddest person. he was not able to digest the truth.

" Meinnn...mein...yani mein Kevin Kumar aik..aik cid officer??? you mean me? Kevin Kumaar? aur woh bhi aik Cid officer" Kevin said while looked into Purvi's eyes. Purvi looked at Kevin back but stayed quiet as she had no courage to speak right now.

" tum..tum pagal to nahi ho gayi Purvi? apne hosh o hawaas mein to ho na? Mein...mein aik cid officer kaise ho sakta hun? ye nahi ho sakta Purvi? mujh jesa bura aur gira hua insaan aik Cid officer kaise ho sakta hai. ye na mumkin hai Purvi. hazaaron qatal karne waala aik cid officer kaise ho sakta hai Purvi? Cid officer to sab ka ideal hota hai na, sab bacchon ka favourite (sad smile) par mein...mein kis ka favourite hun, kis ka hero hun? kis ka ideal hun? kisi ka bhi to nahi" Stream of tears was flowing from his eyes. There was a mixture of emotions in his voice this time. He was sad but he was also shocked. He was feeling disgust for himself. There was sadness, realization, anger, tears in his eyes.

" bas kardo khud ko kosna Kevin. jo bhi tumhaare saath hua us mein tumhaara koi qasoor nahi hai. aik sach hai..bohat hi kadwa sach jis ne tumhaari zindagi badal di..tumhaara...Kevin...tumhara brain wash kiya gaya hai" Purvi finally spilled the beans and truth finally came infront Kevin. Purvi's eyes had tears.

"kyaaaa" only a whisper came out of his mouth.

" kyun aur kis ne kiya ye mere saath?" Kevin asked a question when understood and realized everything which happened with him.

" ye to mujhe nahi pata par bohat jald hi ye bhi cid team pata karwa hi legi" Purvi said.

" ham dono mein kya rishta hai Purvi? pata nahi kyun par zaroor koi khaas aur unique relation hai mera tum se par us khaas relation ko kabhi mein naam nahi de saka aur na hi jaan saka ke aisa kya rishta hai mera tumhaare se" Kevin asked while looking in Purvi's eyes deeply. he had that feeling in his heart for Purvi but it was getting hard for him to relate it to any relation.

" Kevin, tum..tum mujhe pichle 5 saalon se jaante ho...kya tumhe yaad nahi woh pal..jab jaane anjaane mein hame aik doosre se pyaar ho gaya tha. kitne khush the hum dono. hamaari shaadi hone waali thi" Purvi said with love in her eyes for Kevin. There was pure love in Purvi's eyes for Kevin. Purvi smiled while remembering those happy moments.

" Pyaar? kya waqaie?" There was a unique spark in Kevin's eyes. A lovely smile appeared on his face. A very pure smile which was never seen on his face from three years. Purvi nodded her head in yes. A tear of happiness escaped her eye as she realized that Kevin has remebered their love.

" shayad..shayad tum theek keh rahi ho Purvi. woh..woh ahsaas jo mere dil mein kaafi arse se basa tha wo puraana pyaar hi tha jis ko mein naam nahi de pa raha tha" Kevin smiled and his eyes had that lovely charm and spark. his happiness and smile was real.

Purvi hugged Kevin in happiness " tum jaan nahi sakte Kevin ke mein tumhe aik baar phir paa kar kitni khush hun. tum...tum is ka andaaza nahi laga sakte" Purvi's eyes had that tears but the tears of happiness

" par Purvi kya...kya hamaari shaadi nahi hui..aur agar nahi...to kyun nahi?" Kevin asked all of a sudden because of his curiousness.

Purvi who was moving towards kitchen to make something for Kevin suddenly stopped as Kevin's question raised in her ears. A tear escaped through her eye.

 **I know it was so damn boring but phir bhi review kar dena. thank u everyone.**


	14. Happy moments

par Purvi kya...kya hamaari shaadi nahi hui..aur agar nahi...to kyun nahi?" Kevin asked all of a sudden because of his curiousness.

Purvi who was moving towards kitchen to make something for Kevin suddenly stopped as Kevin's question raised in her ears. A tear escaped through her eye.

She tried to escape from there but Kevin held her shoulder and tried to stop her while facing her. He saw a tear in Purvi's eye.

" ye tumhari aankh mein aansu kyun Purvi?" Kevin asked getting a bit emotional while clearing out her tear with his finger.

"nahi kuch nahi Kevin. Maalum nahi kese ankh mein aansu a gaya" Purvi said while trying to hide her feelings

"koi baat to hai Purvi. kuch to chupa rahi ho tum mujh se. kya chupa rahi ho tum mujh se?" Kevin asked as he was not satisfied with Purvi's answer. He felt something really deep in Purvi's tone.

"Woh Kevin...hamaari shaadi waale din hi tum gayab hue the..malum nahi tum khud kahin gaye the ya koi tumhe kidnap kar ke le gaya tha" Purvi knew that she cant hide this from Kevin anymore so she revealed hesitantly while trying not to cry.

"Kyaa?" Kevin was shocked to hear that. His eyes had helplessness. He was shocked that he unintentionally hurt and broke Purvi alot. Kevin fell on sofa out of shock and helplessness.

" Kevin, tum kyun pareshaan hote ho. Everything is fine now. Ham aik hain aik baar phir se aur pata hai, ye sacche pyaar ki taaqat hai jis ne hum dono ko juda kar ke bhi aik baar phi se aik kar diya" Purvi's eyes had true love and happiness in them. She was very satisfied.

"Lekin Purvi, mene jaane anjaane mein hi tumhe kitne dukh de diye. Mein to wahan tumhe bhool kar araam se zindagi jee raha tha, tadap to tum rahi thi na pal pal meri judaai mein" Kevin was feeling guilty for Purvi. His eyes had guilt and he was feeling responsible for everything that happened.

Purvi's face had a sad smile. A tear escaped from her eye even though when she tried hard not to let that tear escape from her eye. She didnt wanted Kevin to see that tear and she cleaned it before a second and replied to Kevin while trying to smile " are Kevin, tum bhi na. jo bhi hua, us mein tumhaari koi galti nahi thi. Woh sab to taqdeer mein likh diya gaya tha aur koi chah kar bhi use na hone se rok nahi sakta tha aur dekho na jo hua, wo guzar gaya. ab to acha waqt a gaya hai na to kyun na is ache waqt ko aur bhi acha banaein hans ke aur khush reh kar"

"Han tum sahi keh rahi ho par" Kevin smiled but stopped suddenly as a thought disturbed his mind.

"par kya Kevin, baat kya hai" Purvi got confused and little worried as well.

"jis ne bhi ham dono ko pehle juda karne ki koshish ki, kya woh ye koshish dobara nahi kare ga?" Kevin's question got Purvi a little worried. She never thought about it. She was just thinking about happy life ever after.

"Tumhaari baat to theek hai Kevin, par tum kyun pareshaani lete ho. Cid team hai na. Jis ne bhi ye sab tumhaare saath kiya hai woh bohat jald Cid ke haath mein hoga" Purvi gave Kevin and herself a hope that everything will be fine, when Cid is here.

Kevin smiled at Purvi with love in his eyes and got a little satisfied while relaxing on sofa. Purvi smiled back shyly.

"Acha mein tumhaare liye coffee laati hun" Purvi went in kitchen while smiling.

Cid Bureau

Everyone in Cid bureau was working on their respective places. It was time of lunch break nearly. Suddenly, Cid bureau's doors got opened and Purvi entered like a storm and reached near Abhijeet and Daya's desks.

"Hi guys" Purvi said a informal hi to everyone.

"Purvi tum yahan kese, woh bhi aise itni jaldi mein, jaise koi peeche pada hua tha" Abhijeet said while observing Purvi from head to toe who was sweating.

Purvi laughed while moving the fan on her side.

"Tu jaanta nahi hai jese ise Abhijeet, har waqt ghore par sawaar rehti hai" Daya laughed while making fun of Purvi in friendly way.

" Han na, you know mein to aisi hi hun. pagal si, thodi bhatki hui. uff wese garmi bohat hai bahar" Purvi said while laughing and clearing the drops of sweat from her neck through tissue paper.

" tum na pagal ki pagal hi raho gi. wese aj aise yaad kese kar liya ap janaab ne hume. mujhe maloom hai koi kaam hi hoga warna ap janaab hamein yaad karein, almost impossible" Abhijeet laughed a bit in friendly tone.

"Hm sorry yaar but aj bhi aik kaam hi hai, I promise agli dafa kaam nahi hoga" Purvi said while scratching her head while there was seriousness on her face.

" Purvi, dont say sorry. mein to mazaaq kar raha tha. tum batao kya kaam hai?" Abhijeet said in serious tone but in friendly way.

Purvi smiled and said " woh actually mein bohat pareshaan hun ye soch soch kar ke Kevin ke saath woh sab kuch aakhir kiya kis ne aur agar...agar kahin us ne phir se kuch aisa kar diya toh..." A tear escaped from her eye even though she didnt wanted to. Her face had worried expressions noticable by everyone.

"Bas kya itna hi jaanti ho tum Purvi apne bhaiyon ke baarein mein. tumhe pareshaan hone ki koi zaroorat nahi hai, ham lag gaye hain is kaam par aur yakeen mano Kevin ko koi tinka bhi chu nahi paaye ga jab tak hum tumhaare saath khade hain" Daya told everything with a brotherly smile which cleared all bad thoughts from her mind and she hugged Abhijeet and Daya. Tears started falling from her eyes

"rote nahi hain meri behen" Abhijeet gave a brotherly smile.

" ap dono bohat ache hain. Mere kehne se pehle hi meri dil ki baat samajh jaate hain" Purvi was feeling very blessed to have two great caring brothers. Members of Cid team were inspired by their love and were happily talking about their brother sister love

 **I hope, you guys liked this chapter.**


	15. The Plan

**Scene 1**

Daya and Abhijeet were sitting in the bureau working when Daya came near Abhijeet and asked him " Boss, kuch socha kya ke hum kaise pata lagayenge ke Kevin ke saath ye sab kis ne kiya?"

" Na sirf pata lagayenge balke pakrein ge bhi" Abhijeet smirked with a smile of victory

" Kyun boss, aisa kya karoge tum?" Daya asked with curious looks on Abhijeet.

" Jaal Daya Jaal. Ham aik jaal bichaenge aur hamaara shikaar khud ba khud us jaal mein phansne ke liye aaye ga" Abhijeet told Daya with smirk.

" Boss, aisa bhi kya karenge ham ke hamaara shikaar khud ba khud hamaare paas chal kar aye ga" Daya asked in irritated tone while he was getting irritated from Abhijeet's constant smirk without knowing why

" tum bas dekhte jao. Chalo Purvi aur Kevin se baat karne chalte hain. Wahi batata hun" Abhijeet replied

 **Scene 2**

" Lekin Abhijeet, is se Kevin ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai" Purvi responded with a fear in her voice

" Tumhe mujh par bharosa nahi hai kya Purvi? Yakeen mano Kevin ko to aik kharoch bhi nahi ane paye gi. Hamaare paas aik bullet proof plan hai" Abhijeet tried to satisfy Purvi to get agree to his plan.

" tum batao plan Abhijeet, mein apni jaan par bhi khel jaunga par us insaan ko saza zaroor dilwa kar rahun ga" Abhijeet could feel the what Kevin was feeling. Kevin just wanted to give a very severe punishment to the one who separated him from his real identity and his real people.

Abhijeet patted on Kevin's shoulder

" Mein tumhe bata nahi sakta Abhijeet ke mein kya mehsoos kar raha hun. Mujh se...mujh se us ne meri...meri pehchaan hi cheen li yaar. Wo pehchaan di mujhe jise..jise apne paas rakhte hue sharam ati hai mujhe apne ap par" Tears appeared in Kevin's eyes as he was expressing his feelings to his people, to his real people. Purvi slowly cleaned his tear with her finger

" Ab tum rou ge nahi Kevin. Jo hona tha, wo ho chuka. Ab sab kuch theek hone waala hai. Tum batao poora plan Abhijeet" Purvi said with her eyes downwards.

" hmm to plan ye hai ke ham media mein aik fake news viral karenge ke Cid ko pata chal gaya hai ke Kevin ka brain wash hua hai aur Kevin behoshi ki haalat mein hai aur jaise hi wo uthe ga, use sab yaad a jaaye ga. We will say to media ke wo kahein ke news accidentaly viral ho gayi Cid ke na chahte hue bhi. Phir dekhna, hamara shikaar 24 ghante se pehle yahan hoga" Abhijeet told then plan

Daya continued plan " Kevin ko kuch na ho, is ka bhi solution dhoond liya hai hum ne. Kevin ki jaga Abhijeet Kevin ki jaga us ke ghar mein behoshi ki acting karte hue rahe ga Kevin ki jaga taake us bande ko pakarne mein asaani ho"

" ye to bohat acha plan hai, Mein yunhi khamakhaw fikar kar rahi thi ke Kevin ko kahin kuch ho na jaaye but tum logon ne to saari problem solve kar di. Thank you so much you two" Purvi initiated while taking a long breadth with a relief in her tone and a smile on her face.

" apne bhaiyon ko kon thank you bolta hai Purvi" Abhijeet and Daya said togethor with a smile.

Purvi hugged both of them. Kevin also joined the hug.

 **Scene 3**

Boss and his special people were sitting in a room watching television.

" Tum sab ko Tv dekhne ke illawa bhi koi kaam hai kya? Is liye nahi rakha tha maine tum sab ko apne gang ko" Boss shouted angrily on his people. All of the men got scared from Boss's sudden shout.

" sorry boss" one of the man said in low tone

" sorry my foot" Boss angrily shouted while banging the floor with his shoe.

" bosss, boss wo dekho tv pe kya a raha hai" A low, scared voice appeared

" kya, kyaa a raha hai tv pe?" Boss again shouted while not concentrating where the man was pointing towards.

But after then, the news on television caught his attention. A news reporter was saying on television " jesa ke ap dekh sakte hain yahan ke mashoor gang ke leader asli mein kisi gang ke leader nahi balke un ka brainwash kiya gaya tha. Cid cops ka manna hai ke woh Cid officer Kevin hain. Hum ap ko batate chalein ke hum ne ye news secretly catch ki jab ke cid officers ye news reveal nahi karna chahte the. Ham ap ko saath saath ye bhi batate chalein ke Cid officer Kevin is waqt behoshi ki haalat mein hain aur doctors ka manna hai ke cid officer Kevin ko 24 ghante mein hosh a jaaye ga jis ke baad wo hamein bata saktein hain ke un ke saath ye kis ne kiya. Agar ap bhi janna chahte hain ke Cid officer Kevin ke saath ye kis ne kiya to jude rahiye hamaare saath"

" Omg, nahi, mein ye nahi hone dunga. Aik baar Kevin ko hosh a gaya to...nahi...nahi...mein aisa kuch bhi nahi hone dunga..aj tak koi aisa banda paida nahi hua jo Akash ko pakar sake...ye cid cops to bilkul bhi nahi. Isse pehle ke Kevin ko hosh aye, mujhe us ka kaam tamaam karna hoga. Us ka kaam tamaam to mein khud hi karunga. Special bandon ke liye special service (smirk)" Boss told himself to prepare himself for what he is going to do next.

 **Scene 4**

Abhijeet was pretending to sleep or staying unconcious in bed of Kevin in place of Kevin while waiting for the person who was behind destroying Kevin's part of life. It was 12 am midnight. Suddenly, he heard some sound from outside of window. He got himself prepared. Soon, someone jumped into the room through window. He saw someone unconcious or sleeping in bed. The face of person was covered with comforter. He took out the comforter from person's face. Abhjeet stood up quickly and kicked on Boss aka Akash's stomach. Boss fell down while glancing at Abhijeet with a confused look

" tum..tum kon..Kevin kahan hai?" Boss had anger and confusion in his tone

* * *

 **How was it? Do review plzz. Next one is Last chapter most probably.**


End file.
